A chip usually comprises different layers formed on a substrate. The different layers may form a part of an integrated circuit such as interconnecting lines for circuit elements of the integrated circuit. In particular, the circuit elements are usually electrically connected to each other by conducting layers or conducting paths separated from each other by isolating layers. Such conducting paths are typically made of metal or polysilicon or other conducting materials. Methods for providing conducting paths, such as lift-off processes, result in embedding the paths in trenches of isolating layers. These methods comprise several processing steps for the embedding such as lithographic steps, structuring and chemical etching. One possibility is, for example, to fill trenches previously formed with conducting material, e.g., by a deposition process with a further step of chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP) in order to archive a planar surface of the isolation layer across the trenches after same have been filled with conducting material. Due to the several manufacturing steps the shown method for providing conducting paths is very labor intensive.